


The Long Drive (Spoilers!)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Series: A Way Out: Fragments of Story [10]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: 1970s, Canonical Character(s), Driving, Foreshadowing, Gen, Headcanon, Mild Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Leo thinks about the unforeseeable conclusion of their drive.(Welcome back to more A Way Out Headcanon stoof!)





	The Long Drive (Spoilers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!:  
> This is headcanon stuff! Don’t expect it to adhere to the canon!

Leo’s pondering was unusual, his thoughts a scramble of outcomes and ideas, as Harvey drove.

“So what’s this guy’s name?” Leo asked, looking out the window to the cityscape, riding the bridge over a river.

“We _don’t_ deal in names, Leo.” Harvey said, well rehearsed. Leo had heard it a lot.

“Right, we don’t, but you think he’s legit?”

“Of _course_ he’s _legit_.” Harvey said. “Come on, would you trust me, already?”

He was becoming harsher lately toward him.

Leo shrugged and thumbed the briefcase sitting on his knees.

There was a sense of victory in him. A giddiness.

This little gemstone had been the source of a lot of hassle. It took too long for them to find their buyer, and now that they’d found one, Leo was suddenly hesitant to part with it.

This was no man’s land, now.

Able to finally sell this precious gem, and Leo was questioning where they would go next. Questioning Harvey’s intentions with his share of the loot.

“What’s on your mind, Caruso?”

“It’s stupid,” Leo said abruptly. “You’ll probably laugh your ass off.”

“Tell me, I’ve probably heard worse.”

“Fine,” Leo conceded. “I’m a little anxious, y’know?”

Harvey snorted, then covered it up with a cough.

Leo rolled his eyes. “See?” He pointed at him. “After all we’ve been through. Still an ass.”

“Look, I was under the impression that you knew what you were doing.” Harvey said. Vaguely patronisingly.

“I do.” Leo claimed. “ _Really_.”

“Come on,” Harvey said, taking a hand off the wheel, turning onto an exit. “Anxious about seeing the buyer?”

“Yeah. I haven’t met him.”

“Can’t afford to be caught together, man.” Harvey began. “Fencing is discreet business, we don’t play games. We don’t shake hands, we don’t make friends, and we don’t do names.” He affixed Leo with a look as he took a breath to continue. “Things get hairy, we spread, like cockroaches. Don’t run the same way as your partner. We hide.”

“I get it.” Leo said. Harvey’s monologue on business was like a broken record. Harvey liked to teach Leo things that he already knew. “I know. Don’t gotta give me the whole damn spiel— _again_.” He added.

“Then don’t ask stupid questions.”

“ _Fine_.” Leo said, signalling the last of his argument.

“Good, we’re almost there. You ready?” Harvey said, craning his neck to see the next building over.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Harv.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!:
> 
> — The whole way to their buyer, Leo was an anxious wreck, wondering if they should trust them.
> 
> — I feel that Harvey may have begun to drop his friendly demeanour around Leo during the latter half of their partnership.


End file.
